From the article by A. Sammour and M. Alkady (Indian Journal of Chemistry, Vol. 12, pp. 51-53), it is known to condense ketones, cyclohexanone for example, on 3-carbethoxycoumarins to obtain 2-amino-2,3 cyclohexanechroman-4-.alpha.-carbamidoacetic acid lactam.